Happy Anniversary, frog
by Cezizzle
Summary: Is the 109th Anniversary of the Entente Cordiale. For Arthur, he gets the chance to open his present in the bedroom... UKFr/FrUK (?) Submissive France. Simple smut with fluffy cuddles. Written for a friend. Happy FrUK day!


**A/N: Written for thefrukinghero on Tumblr ;u; Thank you baby for being amazing!**

**Warnings: Bottom France, ooc England, blowjob, smut.**

As soon as the bedroom door slammed behind them, Arthur attacked Francis' mouth with bruising kisses, making the Frenchman moan lightly. He quickly regained composure and pushed Arthur into the door, pushing his knee between the man's pants.

"Hngh, Fran.." the Brit mumbled between heated kisses, tugging at the Frenchman's curly, long hair. Francis moaned at the tug, giving Arthur the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth.

They fought for dominance, neither of them not wanting to give up. With a swift push, Francis was sent falling onto the bed on which the Brit climbed afterwards.

"Francis." he growled low in his throat, making Francis shudder in pure lust.

"Non." Francis whined when Arthur's hand moved lower to cup the tent in his trousers. "I don't want it rough." he explained when Arthur gave him a questioning look. "Let's make love, please."

A soft smile covered Arthur's thin lips and he nodded, leaning down to kiss Francis sweetly and slowly, enjoying the contact. His hand reached up to cup and caress the Frenchman's cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

But Francis didn't stay without doing anything. He sat up and let his hands slip under Arthur's shirt, caressing his slender, yet well-built frame, fingers pushing into the biceps and squeezing them. He rolled the Englishman's shirt off once their lips disconnected and instantly attacked his neck with fever kisses, nibbling there and there,

Arthur moaned lowly when Francis' lips closed around a spot, in the junction between his neck and shoulder, and sucked. A bright mark appeared there and Francis decided to create more of those. So he began trailing kisses and small sucks down his collarbone and shoulders, Arthur's fingers tangling into his hair.

His mouth trailed lower, down his stomach and stopping over the hem of the other's trousers. He undid the belt with slender fingers and unzipped them, pulling the annoying item of clothing off Arthur's slim hips.

"Don't dare teasing me." Arthur warned, even shoting Francis a small glare. Francis knew better. He was joking.

"Oh, I would never do that, mon amour~"

His fingers hooked around the waistband of the boxers and he tugged them down, Arthur's arousal spinging up in life.

"London Bridge is falling do-"

"Don't you even dare."

Francis chuckled softly and wrapped his fingers around the base of the length. He tugged on it slowly, feeling Arthur shiver under him. He smirked and licked his lips, leaning in to press a small kiss to the tip of the member. He took it in his mouth and swirled his tongue around, pulling away to let his fingers spread the saliva over the rest of Arthur's cock.

"Mm.." Francis hummed once he took the member back into his mouth, eyes closed as he began sucking on it slowly. Arthur's fingers were gripping Francis' hair, gasping and moaning occasionally.

The Brit pulled Francis' head up and down and Francis submitted to letting the Brit choose the rythm.

"Oh, God, yes... Mm, good, Francis..." the Brit moaned, toes curling in pleasure as the Frenchman nearly engulfed him in his throat.

Francis' pulled away with a wet 'pop', lifting a hand to rub his mouth. But before he could do that, he was pulled into a deep, lip-bruising kiss, Arthur pushing him onto the bed.

"How..." the Brit panted into his mouth. "Comes I'm the only one completely undressed?"

And in a second, Francis was stripped nude, a small chuckle leaving past his lips. He was silenced as Arthur kissed him again, gently this time, his hand hovering dangerously over the Frenchman's crotch.

And then he gasped, feeling cold fingers curling around his cock and stroking him torturously slowly. "Aaah..."

Arthur's free hand, that wasn't occuping jerking off the French, reached to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube which he uncapped. He poured the wet liquid over Francis' entrance, making him hiss in surprise.

"Sorry, love..." he mumbled, fingers rubbing and encircling the now wet area. Francis, still pleasured by one of the Brit's hands, only gasped quietly when the first finger entered him. It slid in and out, testing the Frenchman before a second pushed past his ring of muscles.

"Ow..." Francis whined, looking up at Arthur. Arthur just shushed him, kissing him softly. "Shh."

He was alright soon; after all, he was used with this after all the years of experience in making love. There were now three fingers fucking him, sliding in and out, curling around his walls, brushing over that perfect sweet spot which made him moan loudly for a moment.

Then everything was gone, leaving him with an empty feeling. The sound of something being ripped was heard and he realized Arthur was slipping on a condom.

When he looked up, he noticed Arthur guiding his erection at his entrance and with a small smile being sent his way, he was penetrated.

"Oh, Dieu..." he moaned, arms flying up to wrap themselves around Arthur's neck to bring him closer. The Brit began thrusting in and out at a slow pace, closing his eyes shut. They had soon found a rythm, Francis pushing his hips back down against his and Arthur quickly pushing inside him, gripping his hips.

"Hngh, Francis, why are you so bloody tight?!" Arthur nearly shouted at a moment, when Francis accidentally tightened his muscles around the other's member, causing a delicious friction.

"Ahh, why are you so perfectly big?" Francis replied through small moans, a grin revealing his perfect teeth.

Arthur chuckled, breathless, and kissed Francis deeply, his thrusts now speeding up to something needy, careful and rough at the same time. He swallowed the loud moan that spilled from Francis when he hit that special spot.

With a small smirk, the Brit pulled away to suck on the Frenchman's neck, biting down, his hips aiming for that spot with every thrust.

Soon, Francis was a moaning mess, nails dragging over Arthur's back and leaving long, angry scratches.

"There, Arthur, oh- There!" he kept pleading, head lolling back as pressure build in his stomach. He couldn't help it, he was close. He brought a hand to stroke himself quickly and with a loud cry of 'Angleterre!' he came, in three fluid shoots of white liquid over his and Arthur's bodies.

Arthur shuddered and moaned softly once Francis' muscles tightened around him. he gave a few more hard thrusts before his whole body began trembling with pleasure, toes curling and breath heavy as he released, filling the condom.

"Ah..."

He pulled out, satisfied, and tugged down the condom, tying it and disposing it in the trash bin next to the bed. He fell onto the bed next to Francis, both exhausted and spent. Francis had curled next to him, head on his chest and Arthur couldn't help but smile, kissing the top of his head.

"Happy anniversary, frog."

"Happy anniversary, mon amour."

They stood in a comfortable silence, cuddling and sometimes exchanging sweet kisses.

"Hey, Francis...You lost your ring, right?" Arthur asked at a moment.

Francis nodded, sighing. When he bought the ring for Arthur, he took one for himself too. He lost it a few years ago, though.

"Well, I got you your anniversary gift. Since you gave me sex and a blowjob...you know, I have something too." the Brit mumbled, suddenly flustured as he reached the nightstand.

Francis watched with curious eyes as Arthur opened the drawer and took out a small dark blue box. He opened it, revealing two silver rings, each one having in the middle a small diamant.

"Marry me, Francis?"

Francis couldn't help but cover his face and giggle in happiness, a bright blush covering his cheeks. Even Arthur was blushing , looking away.

"D-Don't laugh!"

"I-I'm not...I'm happy."

Francis chuckled, pulling Arthur to his chest and kissing his forehead. The Brit grumbled something as he slid the ring onto Francis' fourth finger and his own on his middle one, since the ring finger still had the ring that Francis gave him 109 years ago.

"Je t'aime, Arthur."

"I love you too.


End file.
